Through partnership with the Office of Minority Health, Office of Public Health and Science (OMH/OPHS), participating NIH ICs provided funds to the Auxiliary to the National Medical Association, Inc. (ANMA) to coordinate the National African-American Youth Initiative (NAAYI).